


Distractions

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson, tickle fight, ticklish Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is bored. Zayn is busy working. Louis wants Zayn to play with him. Can he find a way to distract him from his work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

*Poke* *Poke* * Poke*

"Come ooooon..."

"Not right now"

*Poke* *Poke* * Poke*

"Come on"

"I'm working right now Lou" Zayn said in reference to an ad he was working on for his company. 

Zayn was on his knees and furiously scribbling all over the drawing in front of him. He owned and worked at an advertising agency and impressing this client could mean great exposure for his company. Not to mention loads of money.

Louis looked it over and sniffed "It looks fine to me. Leave it and play with me. You've been ignoring me."

"It's not done. I still have to finish working on it."

Louis flopped back onto the couch and folded his arms. 

"Humph. You should be working on your footie game instead of that stupid project."

Zayn rolled his eyes. 'Here we go' he thought.

Louis continued at the lack of response from his boyfriend.

"You were awful the other day you know. Just pitiful."

Zayn continued working on his ad and ignoring his pouty boyfriend.

"I've seen little kids play better. My gran plays better. I was embarrassed to be seen with you."

"And you're an expert are you? A regular David Beckham eh?"

"Damn right. I'm the greatest ever. Hell of a lot better than you. I scored 3 goals. No thanks to you. I might as well have been out there by myself since I was the only one working."

"One man show?" 

"Yup. See all those trophies? All me. The team is lucky to have me. Most of them suck anyway."

Zayn rolled his eyes again. When Louis got into one of his moods, it was best to just let him blow off steam and then he'd get over it. Though he was sounding a bit more cocky than usual.

"You know who doesn't suck though? That Horan fellow. He's great. Nice guy too. Said I was cute."

Zayn slowed his scribbling, but otherwise showed no reaction. 

"The team and I went to a pub after one of our games. He and I talked the whole time. He plays guitar and he sings. He performs sometimes. He even invited me to one of his shows."

Louis was so lost in his story that he didn't notice Zayn pulling pillows off of their couch and placing them neatly on the floor.

The blue-eyed man yelped in surprise when Zayn grabbed his wrist, picked him up and gently set him down on the pillows. They struggled a bit, but Zayn got the upper hand. He straddled Louis' waist and held his hands over his head with one hand and without preamble, began to tickle the man beneath him.

"No! NONONONHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP AHAHAHAHAAHA"

"Nope. You wanted my attention. Well now you've gotten it" Zayn said as he tickled.

His hand was everywhere. Tickling along Louis' neck, his armpits, ribs and tummy. No part of his upper body was spared.

"HEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis squeaked and giggled. He shook with laughter as he begged and pleaded for it to stop. 

"I don't know if I should after that act you just put on" Zayn said as he slowed down, but didn't stop. "Condemning my footie skills---"

"Well, you are terrible--no wait--AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA"

Zayn sped up his tickling again, alternating with each armpit, before slowing down and continuing.

"Trashing your team, bragging, being a cocky little shit and flirting with other men----"

"I wasn't--HAHAHAHAHAHAHA---I wasn't seriousheheheeehehehehehehheaaahaNo"

"Sounded serious. I'm not so sure I like this side of you Louis" he mockingly chastised as he walked his fingers down Louis chest and stopped at his tummy.

"Zayn---Love please---I--ha---I was only joking---I-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn slipped his hand under Louis' shirt and spidered his fingers all over his tummy. Louis squeaked and giggled and he tried to buck Zayn off of him. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Grinning, Zayn then released Louis's hands and used both of his hands to tickle Louis' ribs and sides. Louis laughed and slapped at Zayn's hands, but couldn't stop him. He tried in vain to protect his vulnerable spots, but there were too many. He'd cover his sides and Zayn would just tickle his neck. He'd scrunch his neck and reach up to pull Zayn's hands away, only to have him go for his ribs. It went on like this until Louis was wheezing in laughter.

Zayn paused his tickling, but kept his hands on Louis's sides.

"Are you going to be good? Are you going to behave and let me finish my work?" Zayn asked as he punctuated each question with a tickle.

Louis nodded weakly as he giggled.

"Good" he leaned forward and kissed Louis. "I'll be done soon and I promise we'll watch a movie, any movie you want, and cuddle all night okay?"

"K" Louis giggled as Zayn peppered his face with kisses before planting one final kiss on his lips.

Zayn chuckled at how wrecked his boyfriend looked before going back to his work.

Louis lay there catching his breath as his giggles subsided and continued to watch television from his position on the floor.

Zayn continued to work quietly and was so lost in it that he didn't notice Louis sneaking up behind him until it was too late.

"What the---Louis--get off" Zayn yelled as he was tackled to the ground. "You said you'd behave---"

"And you believed me?" He questioned in amazement as he reached out to tickle his boyfriend's ribs.

"Shit---no Louis---HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTOPITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis continued his tickling, pulling free anytime Zayn happened to grab hold of one or both his wrists. He pushed Zayn back down when he tried to get up, lifted his shirt and blew raspberries against his tummy sending Zayn into shrieks of laughter.

"EEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE"

Louis continued blowing raspberries while tickling Zayn's sides and listening to his boyfriend's cries of laughter. He was about to blow another raspberry when he felt something tickling his neck. Zayn had begun tickling there in the hopes of being released. 

And it worked.

Zayn sat up and turned the tables on Louis once more. He flipped him onto his stomach and viciously tickled his armpits, ribs and sides and Louis cackled and flailed his arms. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis tried to push himself up and dislodge Zayn, but was met with tickles in his armpits for his efforts. He kicked his legs and they pounded against Zayn's back. Zayn tried to tickle and keep Louis' legs under control, but Louis was moving around so much, he lost his balance and Louis pounced on him once again.

Louis spooned Zayn and rolled them both onto their right sides. Louis wrapped his legs around Zayn's middle, grabbed Zayn's left arm, pulled it behind his head and held it down with his right hand. He then used his left hand to tickle his boyfriend.

He tickled Zayn's sides and slipped his hand underneath his shirt to tickle the bare skin of his tummy. Those ticklish abs quivered under Louis' expert tickling touch and Zayn began laughing in earnest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAAHAHAHAHAH"

He rubbed at his ribs and dipped into his collarbones, loving the desperate sounds he had been able to pull from Zayn.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHEHHEHEHEEHEHHEHEEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Zayn struggled and fought but couldn't get free. One hand was trapped behind his head and the other was stretched out and flat against the floor. He tried reaching back to stop Louis, but the angle was too awkward. All he ended up doing was banging on the floor and clawing at the rug in an attempt to get away. 

Louis then danced his fingers around in Zayn's armpit and held on tightly as Zayn squirmed and bucked. Louis grinned in delight. Zayn was now his helpless tickle toy and he was going to tickle him breathless.

"AHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis continued the tickle exploration of his boyfriend's upper body, even sneaking in a few upper thigh tickles as well. Pretty soon, Zayn was wheezing in silent laughter and his bucking had been reduced to occasional twitching as he was tickled and tickled.

Seeing his chance, Louis gave Zayn a few more hard tickles before removing his belt. He wrapped it around Zayn's wrists, rolled him onto his back and secured him to the heavy coffee table Zayn had been working on. He then removed Zayn's trainers and socks. He removed the shoe laces and used them to bind his ankles and toes together. He then removed the laces from his own trainers and secured Zayn's ankles to the leg of the couch. Louis then maneuvered the coffee table so that Zayn was stretched out on the rug of the living room floor. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Zayn's head and back, causing him to arch his body.

Louis then straddled Zayn's helpless body.

"Louis---babe please----I----hehehe"

Louis decided to lift Zayn's shirt up to his armpits and give him a few test tickles to see how well secured he was. Zayn pulled and pulled as he laughed and the bonds didn't give an inch. Smirking, Louis dove in and played with the expanse of smooth skin at his mercy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He played in Zayn's armpits, feeling his boyfriend tremble under his ticklish touch. He scratched and scratched, never letting up as Zayn laughed frantically.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn tried to get free, but was stuck tight. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears rolled down his handsome face. Louis was grinning like the Grinch as he moved down to Zayn's ticklish rib cage. He splayed his fingers out, making sure each one was placed onto each rib and rubbed in a circular motion. 

Zayn's laughter increased and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Louis placed his thumb under Zayn's rib cage and pressed against the firm muscles underneath.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis leaned forward and started blowing raspberries again as he continued the ticklish rib torture. Zayn's laughter went up in pitch as he laughed and squealed. 

"HEEEEEEELOUWHOIIIIIIEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE"

Once Zayn's laughter had gone silent, Louis began alternating between kisses and raspberries on his tummy, before sticking his tongue into his navel. He kept tickling his ribs and delighted in the squeaks of pleasure that managed to sneak through his laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis swirled his tongue around and curled it upwards before nibbling along the edge of Zayn's innie. Deciding to give Zayn's poor ribs a break, he tickled his way down to his sides and abs. Louis scuttled his fingers along his sides as fast as he could and then tickled Zayn's abs by pressing against the muscles of his boyfriend's slim frame.

"FUCKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALOUISPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

Louis continued to tickle in this way for quite sometime, loving the fact that his boyfriend laughed and moaned. Zayn's nipples had gotten hard and his his cock was straining against his trousers.

And of course, since Louis' a bit of a dick, he slides back a bit and grinds down onto Zayn's cock, smiling in satisfaction as Zayn groaned through his tortured laughter. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOOOFUCKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis moved his tickling touch back up to Zayn's armpits as he continued dry humping his captive. He moved his fingers up and down and Zayn laughed and grunted in response.

"HEAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAMMMMMMMMMAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

When Zayn tried to roll his body to meet Louis' grinding, Louis got up onto his knees keeping his curvy bum out of reach. He leaned forward and focused on his tickling as Zayn groaned in frustration.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHEEEEENOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis tickled and tickled Zayn's upper body and decided to finish by placing his lips on Zayn's belly button and blew the biggest, longest raspberry he could.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Louis, still on his knees, sat up and watched Zayn attempt to recover. He laughed and laughed, despite Louis having stopped the tickling. His long hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his glistening chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. 

Louis giggled mischievously as he made tickling motions at Zayn by wiggling his fingers and acting as though he were going to tickle him again. Zayn jumped, his eyes bugged out and he laughed and begged despite the fact that he was no longer being tickled. The mere threat was enough to send him back into hysterics.

Laughing, Louis moved down Zayn's body, tickling as he went. Spending some time at his knees, before moving down to straddle his bound ankles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAhehehehehehehLouishahahahpleasehahahahaahaenoughhahaha"

"I'll decide when you've had enough love" he said as he rubbed his hands on Zayn's feet, massaging not tickling.

"You're feet are so soft Zayn. I can't wait to tickle them" he said smiling as Zayn began laughing and begging at the mere mention of being tickled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHApleaseNOHAHAHAHPLEASELETMEGOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Why are you laughing? I haven't even started yet."

Zayn kept laughing and grew more hysterical in his laughter the more Louis verbally teased him. When Louis finally did started tickling his feet, his laughter seemed to actually double.

"AHAHAHAAHAHEHEHEHHEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis dragged his nails from the heels to the just underneath the toes where he would wiggle his fingers against the skin before going back to the heels and starting again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

Moving on from his teasing strokes, Louis focused more on torturing his boyfriend's smooth soles, concentrating on his arches. He leaned down and kissed the tops of Zayn's toes before slipping each digit into his mouth and nibbling on them one by one.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHANOTMYTOESHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAEEEEEEEEEENOTTHEREHA"

Zayn nibbled and licked between each toe, savoring the sensitive skin and the high pitched laughter his tongue was pulling from Zayn.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEE"

Louis moaned around Zayn's toes and felt them curl against his tongue. He nibbled and sucked as his nails tickled along each wrinkle and inside every crevice of Zayn's ticklish feet. He also tickled along the sides and caressed his ankles as well as the tops of his boyfriend's feet. These spots also caused quite a bit of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn could only lay there and laugh hysterically as his ticklish spots were being exploited. And Louis' tongue was driving him crazy. Damn Louis for knowing him so well. For knowing just how to tickle him and turn him on at the same time. He lips would form into an 'O' whenever Louis sucked his toes. Louis knew that his feet and toes were two of his hot spots that could get Zayn pliant and purring like a kitten in no time. That, combined with the tickling, was pure hell. It drove him mad, but added to his pleasure as well. He was beginning to like it. He didn't know what that meant, but if this whole thing ended with one (of many) orgasms, he didn't much care.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMAMMMMMMMMMMMMYEAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis tickled and tickled and sucked Zayn's toes like they were lollipops. Zayn had been tortured into hysterical silence and lay there breathless. With one final suck, a kiss on top of each toe and a few last tickles, Louis finally stopped. 

He then untied his ankles and removed his boxers and trousers, licking his lips at the sight of Zayn's hard cock bobbing as it was freed from the constraints of those trousers. He spread Zayn's legs and placed a pillow underneath his bum. Louis then reached into one of the drawers of the end table next to the couch and pulled out a tube of lubricant. They kept lube all over the house, never knowing when and where the mood might strike them.

Zayn sighed through his giggles as Louis kissed both his arse cheeks before spreading them and running his tongue along his tight hole before pushing in and out. Zayn moaned as Louis' tongue moved around inside him, curling and pushing as Louis ate him out. His breath hitched when Louis started to squeeze his cheeks and then squeaks of laughter came out as he squirmed under his boyfriend's teasing touch.

"Ooooooo-hahahahaha-Louispleasepleaseplease---ohmy---fuckyeah--mmmmmmm"

Louis pulled away and Zayn groaned at the loss of his tongue, but gasped when Louis replaced his tongue with a slicked up finger. Like his tongue, he moved his finger past the tight ring of muscle, curling it against his prostate. Louis smirked as he watched Zayn react viscerally every single time his finger brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He then added a second and third finger, stretching him out.

Zayn mewled and chanted Louis' name over and over. Louis lined himself up and rubbed the tip of his cock along Zayn's hole. 

Zayn's moans became a gasp and then turned into hysterical laughter as Louis did not penetrate him, but instead resumed tickling him by going after his sides again.

"NOOOOOOONONONOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFUCKINGBASTARDHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Louis grinned devilishly as he stroked Zayn's flanks before tickling his ribs and finally his armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Louis then pulled away and while Zayn laughed, he poured lube into his hand and gave Zayn's cock a few pumps before fingering him once more. Zayn's laughter became moans and just when he felt like he would finally get to come, Louis would pull away and start tickling him again, this time on his feet. Louis had reached over and grabbed a pen from the coffee table and began writing on Zayn's soles. Zayn had no idea what was being written. He only knew that it tickled like hell.

"AHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

Louis continued in this way for quite sometime. Getting Zayn worked up, only to frustrate him by tickling. Zayn was a mess. His entire body was on fire. He felt like he was going to lose his mind if Louis didn't stop tickling or let him come. He was dying.

The blue-eyed boy looked at Zayn's face. It was red, tear stained and his mouth was frozen in a smile of forced ticklish mirth. He pulled his hands away from Zayn's aching rib cage. He gave Zayn's cock a few tugs and then put his hands on his hips. The bound man squirmed and whined at the loss of contact.

"Shh Love. I've got you. Don't worry" he whispered to a whimpering Zayn as he lined his cock up and gently pushed in until he was completely inside him. The brown skinned man nearly cried in relief. He gave the both of them a few moments to adjust before slowing pumping in and out. With Zayn's legs on either side of his waist, Louis leaned forward, with his hands on either side of Zayn, to lick and suck on his nipples before sharing a few kisses with his boyfriend.

Louis groaned as Zayn clenched around him. His hips snapped and he began pumping in and out at a rapid pace. He pumped Zayn's cock and scratched his fingers through his pubic hair as Zayn moaned his name over and over.

Louis kept pumping his hips and his hand until Zayn gasped and started coming. Louis watched in fascination as Zayn came apart. He absentmindedly tickled Zayn's groin as he was mesmerized by the look of pleasure that graced his lovely features. 

Louis kept pumping until Zayn no longer had anything to give. He then focused on his own building orgasm. Steadily thrusting his hips until he too came tumbling over the edge. He collapsed on top of Zayn and slowly pulled out once he had recovered somewhat. He crawled towards Zayn's head and the two shared kisses while Louis softly tickled his boyfriend's upper body.

Finally giving him a break, Louis got up and returned with a wet flannel to clean Zayn off with (Louis cleaned off in the bathroom). Louis cleaned Zayn's chest, grinning as he shuddered when Louis caressed his still sensitive nipples. Once that was taken care of, he tossed the flannel aside and released Zayn's wrists, rubbing the feeling back into them before kissing them. 

Zayn pulled Louis into his arms and the two men kissed and cuddled.

"That was intense Lou" Zayn said as he rubbed Louis' back, tickling every so often. 

"Well, I am a pretty intense guy" Louis said before squealing in laughter when Zayn started to tickle his sides.

"Alright Mr. Intense. What was this all about anyway?" He finished as he stopped tickling.

"Just wanted you to play with me, that's all. You're always busy with work. Seems like you never have time for me anymore" Louis mumbled his confession.

"I'm sorry babe. I just get caught up at work sometimes. Won't happen again" Zayn said as he kissed Louis' forehead.

"Better not" Louis mumbled into Zayn's chest. "Then I'll have to go after your feet again."

"Don't you---wait. Did you write something on my foot earlier?"

"Um..no. Why?" Louis asked with the guiltiest 'I didn't do anything' look on his face.

Zayn sat up, ignoring Louis' huff of annoyance, and pulled up his right foot and found writing on it. He read it aloud.

"There's no need to that. You don't---"

"I'm a twat---"

"Couldn't agree more---" Louis said loudly.

"---that neglects his boyfriend. I know he loves me. I love him too, even though I haven't said it in a while. He's amazing and I don't deserve such a kind wonderful person. I guess I'm just lucky" Zayn finished as he looked back at Louis who had suddenly found his lap incredibly interesting.

Zayn frowned as he lifted his left foot and found more writing. He read this aloud as well.

"I'm insane---"

"Again I couldn't agree more---" Louis had managed to find his voice again.

"---my boyfriend can be a cocky arse, a troublemaker, a nuisance, and sometimes even a twat, he doesn't deserve me either, but I love him anyway. I'm neglectful & a glutton for punishment and should be punished with tickles, kisses and cuddles."

Zayn looked back at Louis with a huge grin on his face. Louis was looking down at his lap again, Zayn could see that the tips of his ears were red, a telltale sign that he was blushing. 

Zayn reached out and pulled the squirming, blushing boy into his lap and smothered his face in kisses. Louis laughed and pushed half heartedly at Zayn's chest.

"Unhand me you villain" he shouted through his laughter as Zayn had begun squeezing his sides.

"Nope. Never" Zayn said as he lay Louis onto his back. "Gonna kiss, cuddle, tickle, tell you and show you how much I love you aaaallll night long."

"Noho!-You're supposed---hahaha-to be punished-hehehe---not me--"

"That wasn't a punishment love. That was just foreplay. Can't wait to get started on you" Zayn finished as he quickly trapped Louis' hands with the belt and secured them to the coffee table before tickling him silly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn straddled his squirming boyfriend and leaned foward to whisper into his ear.

"I love you. Sooo much Louis. I'm going to show you that from now on and make sure you never forget. You've got a lot of tickling in your future."

"OOOHHHNOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHHAAAA" Louis laughed as his armpits were scratched.

"Oooh Yes Tommo. You've created a monster and now you're going to be "punished" all the time." 

"HEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAZAYNHAHAHAHAZAYNPLEASENOHAHAHAHAHEEEEAAA"

"I'm going to get you so good Louis. I know all your spots. I'm gonna drive you so crazy you won't even be able to think about tickling without getting hard."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAFUCKZAYNHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"We're going to have so much fun" Zayn said as he savagely tickled Zayn's ribs.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Now Zayn knew he should be working on and finishing up his project, but he had a sexy ticklish man underneath him and he didn't want to neglect him. What kind of boyfriend neglects his lover?

A bad one.

No, he was going to give his cackling boyfriend all the love and tickles he could handle.

And then some.

"Now where is my pen. I have a few things I need to write" Zayn said as he squeezed Louis' flanks.

"AHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH "

By the time this was all over, Louis would know exactly how much he was loved. Zayn slowed his tickles as he looked around for the pen. And maybe he'll learn to stop being such a twat. 

"Zayn, if---hehehe-if this doesn't end----hahaha----with your cock in my arse--hahahahaha-I'll tell everyone---hehehehehe-you have a tickle fetish----AHAHAHAHA"

'Or maybe not' Zayn thought as he decided to leave the pen for now and continued using his fingers to dig into Louis' ticklish tummy.

He grinned and shook his head. He honestly wouldn't have Louis any other way.


End file.
